


Little Mister Sweet Dreams

by IDontGiveA



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alex turner - Freeform, miles kane - Freeform, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontGiveA/pseuds/IDontGiveA
Summary: To him, Miles was what dreams consisted of.





	Little Mister Sweet Dreams

“I’ll give you the D”, Miles spoke on stage, rather to Alex personally than to everyone else while tuning his electric guitar. Some people in the crowd were laughing because they understood it in an ambiguous way, others rejoiced for the band to finally start playing.

In the meantime, Turner was taking a sip from his water bottle and as soon as he heard Miles, he shook his head slightly, turning away from the audience and holding back a grin. Mixing obvious sex jokes and chord-names was something Miles likes to do when they’re rehearsing but he has never done it on stage before. He played the individual notes of the D chord now, looking over to Alex, waiting for a reaction.

“I’ll give you the D”, he repeated, now directly into the microphone. His voice was thick with provocation and a sprinkle of seduction.

Alex grinned and licked his lips – challenge accepted.

“I wish ya would” he said over his shoulders, now turning around and walking towards the audience, only giving Miles a short glance but it was enough to surprise the Scouser who could only smirk in response. Alex answer came unexpected but that didn’t make it any less tempting.

Miles then repeated his sentence a third time and Alex yelled his response back even louder, both blocking out the now clearly hyped, screaming and cheering audience. Alex then came closer to the microphone and started singing the first lines of “Sweet dreams, TN”.

 

***

 

Still feeling the rush of adrenaline and the excitement racing through his veins, Alex let himself fall onto the king-sized bed of their hotel room, letting out a satisfied sigh. Miles closed the door and went straight for the mini-bar to organise them two sodas with a shot of whiskey – or in this case, the other way ‘round.

“What a fookin’ show man, wasn’t it?” Alex began to ramble in astonishment, his eyes wide open and pinned to the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head, appearing pleased. Although he has been doing this life for many years now, he still wasn’t able to adjust his body to the feeling of the vibrating stage, the unpleasantly hot spotlights, the many faces cheering, laughing, singing along. It still didn’t feel real, more like a blessing each time. Miles took a sip but didn’t answer. He could only smile a little at Alex’s excitement because it was the same after every show: Whereas Miles preferred to let his excitement die down with a bit of liquor, Alex babbled on about the different aspects of being on stage and the extraordinary sensation of it.

“Mi?” Alex raised his head to see if the Scouser is still present and if he could get a response out of him. Miles looked down at Alex, then back at his Whiskey soda but still remained quiet for a few more seconds, taking another hit before he decided to say something.

“Were you being serious on stage, Al?” he asked straight forward, knitted brows, acting all baffled and not-knowing while wearing that sardonically ambiguous smirk.

“About…” – he stepped closer – “Me giving you the D?”

Alex immediately understood as he met Miles’ glance and he held back his flush of excitement that just rushed down his spine. He wanted to play the game and all the adrenaline mixed with some alcohol thanks to the pre-show drinks they had got him the confidence to do so.

Turner sat up, maintaining eye-contact.

“Well Mr. Kane as you might have noticed, I’m always very serious with me words” he answered, exaggerating his natural accent as he did sometimes during Interviews so they could laugh at the clueless interviewer afterwards.

Miles put his drink down on the dark-grey-coloured marble-table and stepped closer to the bed.

Officially, Miles and Alex had separated beds in separated rooms. Unofficially, they were swapping rooms every night to annoy the cleaning staff a bit, having them tidy up their mess in Miles’ bed while making another in Alex’s.

 

“Got two words for you – miracle aligner. You do not need to wish for things any longer, you’ll get ‘em”

That said, the Scouser climbed on the bed and without giving Alex the time to respond, he pinned the slightly smaller one down by his wrists, holding them together tightly above his head. With his free hand, he gulped down the last slug of his drink before focussing on Alex again who still hadn’t made any intention of fighting back. Instead, it appeared to Miles that he’s already dizzy, meaning he would have an easy job of it. He looked up to him with a hungry, but at the same time restrained look in his eyes.

 

Miles loved that aspect about Alex. He knew he was a slut for some things, but thanks to his introversion, which didn’t vanish even if he now was a rockstar, he needed Miles to bring out that special side of him. He needed Miles to touch him so badly, to tease out all the thoughts, the words and the feelings Alex was hiding because he thought they were inappropriate and a taboo to feel for someone. All the kinky, forbidden, secret imagination running wild in his head during some lonely nights – during interviews when Miles talked about some things only they really understood – during gigs on stage when Miles screamed into the microphone – even during sex with Taylor for which he felt particularly bad for because he felt like she doesn’t deserve this. Truth is, Alex had a wild imagination and his subconscious, deep, primal needs could, as of yet, only be satisfied by Miles – and he loved it. To him, Miles was what dreams consisted of, sex with him was what he imagined heaven to be. Miles had found the perfect balance of letting him act out his lust while still giving him enough intimacy, safety, assurance. He would never mock or interrupt Alex, no matter what said, nor would he ever lie or try to hurt him on purpose. At the same time, Alex would always be taken seriously by Miles.

After all, their impact on each other’s lives was mutual. Only with Alex, Miles could play out his musical, as well as sexual fantasies, having found a supportive, patient, tolerant and very flexible companion with him. Both Alex and Miles felt like they complete and compensate each other perfectly, which had the nice side-effect of perfectly harmonizing music for an outcome.

 

Miles bent down to Alex’ innocent looking, almost angelic face and connected their lips into a sweet kiss, determined by the bitter taste of their favourite whiskey combined with tobacco and whatever their dinner had consisted of which was flowing from one tongue to another. There was no tender approaching, so lip-licking and asking for entrance, no soft grip on each other’s chins or cheeks or hair. Their tongues entwined and danced in accordance with one another until Miles eventually had enough of it and separated the raised tempers. Kissing alone wouldn’t gratify him tonight.

Hastily, he doffed his tank top and threw it into nowhere. His eyes raced up and down Alex body and his mind was already picturing him naked. He raked his fingers through Alex hair which was unusually soft and ungreased today, fast but controlled, pulling his head up and to the side slightly, giving him enough space to softly lick along No. 1 of Alex’s weak spots, the typical throat-one. His free hand was digging itself under Alex’s tank top, eventually removing it and harshly aligning it with the floor. Alex inhaled sharply and wore that irresistible grin, still remaining in position, savouring the moment for now and observing Miles’ actions.

“You love the fact that I’m letting you work, don’t ya?” he teased and looked up. He knew Miles, sometimes even better than he knew himself and therefore, it wasn’t that hard to read him. Miles loved to be in control of things, loved to be the centre of attention but at the same time he also loved to care for people, to make them feel good – to make Alex feel good.

Miles rough licking across Alex’ left nipple was the only answer he would get but it was satisfying enough. Goosebumps were racing down Alex’s skin and his backbone arched slightly, wanting to come closer to his counterpart who was drawing hickeys with his lips all over Alex pale upper body.

“God, I nearly forgot how gorgeous you are” Miles mumbled delightedly in between the kisses, eyeing Alex’s body, voice hoarse, sliding down the boy’s soft skin with his big hands, Alex shivering to the hot air meeting his skin and the unusually soft grip, blushing to Miles words. He went down with his hand to rub Miles’ hard-on through his boxers. Miles hummed at the sensation, against Alex’s skin, making it vibrate slightly. Alex himself was already rock hard without his dick being touched once by Miles. He had his eyes closed, simply letting his crazy imagination happen. But Miles didn’t want Alex to simply enjoy it, he wanted him to scream in pure lust and lose his mind tonight – to torture him until sweet release.

He undressed himself quickly, throwing the unnecessary pieces of clothing on the parquet-floor.

“Take it all off, you look best naked anyway” he commanded and with a wicked grin, Alex obeyed. Alex knew Miles couldn’t contain himself for long when he slowly removed his underwear while giving him a certain look.

 

***

 

“Fuck, don’t you stop, babe” Miles gasped out of breath, having one hair shoved deeply into Alex’ dark, thick hair, controlling his movements. Alex’s bare knees were already numb due to his position, trying his best to give Miles a good blowjob.

“Your mouth’s gold, not only with singing”, he reassured Alex while his mind was fighting whether or not to close his eyes and give himself up for the moment or to look down at Alex and his sweet lips and tongue doing unbelievable things. Miles breath was heavy and a bit shaky, he was having a hard time trying to control it. Alex had to grin at that sentence and it encouraged him to blow Miles even faster, to flick his tongue even more and to take him even deeper. Alex removed his hand from Miles dick which was helping him to keep things in place and all of a sudden deep-throated him. Miles moaned happily and he thought he’d pass out from the sensation alone because it was the first time Alex was trying something like this. He wasn’t surprised, he’d always imagined Alex to become a little freaky when pushing the right buttons.

His hot, wet tongue brought Miles closer and closer to heaven but before he got too far, he grabbed Alex’ hair and pulled his head back. Saliva drooped down Alex’ mouth and he looked up to Miles through his thick lashes, innocence and temptation entwined in his dark-brown eyes. Alex’ fingers were trembling, breath shaky, filthy smirk adorning his face. He knew he’d earned his reward and Miles would leave out nothing. He pulled Alex up, pressed him against the wall and got on his knees himself.

 

***

 

Alex was lying on his side while clinging to the huge, soft pillow next to him. Miles was behind him, also on his side, preparing him with his lube-basted fingers, spreading his well-built ass-cheeks. Their beds have already been badly affected by their actions during previous nights.

Miles put one arm around Alex and pulled him closer softly, resting his chin on Alex’s shoulders.

“Jus’ relax”, he murmured against the pale skin and pressed a soft kiss on the same spot. Alex, who’d already buried his face in the pillow, mentally preparing himself for the awesome experience, nodded, delightedly smiling against the fabric.

“How do I deserve you?” he thought loudly, turning his head before Miles could enter, trying his best to look at him. Miles couldn’t resist this adorable, puppy-like expression and smiled back.

“By simply bein’ yourself” Miles answered, entering Alex’s tight, hot entrance with his engorged erection.

“Yer unique mind, yer beautiful physique” Miles continued while pushing himself in deeper, always observing Alex’s reaction, who could only respond to this overwhelming feeling by throwing his face back into the pillow.

“You’re so incredible – god, I fuckin’ missed this so much” Miles said, beginning to thrust, burying his head in Alex’s hair, its favourite place. Alex’s shaky breathing slowly turned into panting and then into uncontrolled, instinctive moans.

“Fuck, Mi…” Alex began to moan with pleasure while Miles was thrusting faster.

“You’ve waited so long for this, haven’t ya?” Miles purred, pulling Alex hair roughly so he could whisper directly into his ear, some strands falling into the heavily blushing face which was now visible again. Alex nodded heavily, gasping. Sharp inhalations turned into shaky groaning.

Miles knew that some teeny tiny dirty talk here and there was Alex’s biggest turn-on, even if he himself wasn’t that big of a speaker. Alex began to move as well, making reversed movements to he could push himself further towards Miles.

The Scouser smirked and grabbed Alex’s perfect ass abrasively, now bumping harder and deeper, making his counterpart almost lose it, mix of lustful cursing, smacking noises, uncontrolled moaning and screaming filling the room. Although it rarely happened, Miles loved to scream and let out all his emotions, whereas Alex rather tried to suppress most of it but failed terribly when Miles started to really work him.

 

***

 

Since Alex was adamant that he’s topping that night constantly, Miles decided to just let him get his rocks off and let him sit on top of him, cowgirl-position.

He discovered that he actually enjoyed watching Alex acting out all his sexual needs and fantasies from below. He had his big, warm and rough hand wrapped around Alex’s cock while he was riding the Scouser, pushing him even further. Alex’s was squeaking, whining, moaning, cursing, throwing his head to and fro, making his greasy strands fly around.

With one hand, Miles was grabbing Alex’s ass, giving him additional resilience in his movements, pinching his nipple with the other. The two men were maintaining eye-contact during all of this, giving each other dirty looks and intimate expressions only the two of them could understand.

Alex was bouncing up and down Miles hard dick while making odd movements with his arms, similar to the ones he did on stage. Miles could only smile at it, knowing that it was a sign of Alex feeling comfortable. Sex with him was just so unique.

“Fuck, Al. You’re doing so great”, Miles threw his head back, moaning at the sensation of Alex’s pushing himself up and down his erection.

“Mi… Miles, I’m gonna…” he whimpered in-between his breaths. Alex now had his eyes shut tightly, breathing loudly, whole body shaking more and more out of control, made it look like spasm before an orgasm.

Miles knew the time had come and smirked. He’d make his puppy scream his name so that even the receptionist knew.

He quickly grabbed both of Alex sides harshly so that the boy would stay in place and with all the energy, passion and lust he could bring up one final time, he was thrusting his hard-on into Alex’s butthole, penetrating him up from below, giving his strokes all the pace and force they needed while not allowing Alex to make a single move. The results were more than satisfying: Alex suddenly began to scream in lust, pleasure and fulfilment.

“God, Miles” he wheezed loudly, tearing up from the intense feeling.

“Can’t hear ya” Miles quipped, wearing a sardonic grin, pushing even harder while wanking him off even faster.

“Miles” Alex screamed even louder, voice disappearing in moans slowly, wanting to gratify Miles so badly, throwing his head back full of lust.

“Who do you belong to tonight?” Miles yelled, wide smile, giving Alex’s ass a rough smack.

“To you. Fuck, Mi, I belong to you” Alex screamed.

“Yesterday, tonight, tomorrow, I’ll always be yours” he desperately added in-between moans.

“Damn right, and this” – another thrust – “Will always be yours only” Miles answered.

With that said, Alex reached the peak and came, come squirting out on his belly and on Miles’. His toes and fingers cramped in ecstasis, his whole body was jerking, twitching uncontrollably, sweating terribly, his backbone arching, his head throwing back as he let out a loud moan, followed by shaky, deep, exhausted breaths. His face was blushing terribly and red excitement-spots appeared all over his chest. Saliva was running down his swollen lips and chin, tears down his cheeks. Watching Alex losing it completely also made Miles come only seconds after, pushing Alex down his cock once more. Throwing his head to the side, he was moaning loudly at the feeling overcoming him and for a second, he thought he’d pass out and black was swallowing him entirely.

 

***

 

Later that night, both have calmed down and while Alex was reading a book, Miles had already fallen asleep next to him.

“Thank you again, Mi, I really needed this tonight” Alex said, unaware of the fact that his mate was already asleep. He realised it, though, when he got no answer back. He looked up from his novel to find Miles sleeping next to him, calmly breathing, angelic face.

“Little mister sweet dreams” he murmured, pulling up Miles’ blanket higher to give him warmth, eyeing him for a couple more minutes. Eventually, about half an hour later, Alex’s eyes also shut and he dozed off in front of his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Fillmore Detroit.  
> Here's the video this fic's referring to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgdiZl0X9YE


End file.
